1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lifting device and, more particularly, to a cabinet lifting device for assisting an operator to maintain a cabinet steady during an installation process.
2. Prior Art
The installation of cabinets and the like within kitchens is difficult for one person to accomplish in view of the size of the cabinets and the confines of the kitchen enclosure. Normally, when installing an item such as a cabinet or ceiling frame, it is necessary for a helper to lift the cabinet in place against a wall or ceiling while the item is secured to the wall or ceiling by the installer. The use of a helper increases the labor cost of such installation. However, there are several drawbacks to using another person as helper.
For example, it is very difficult for a helper to hold a cabinet steady in the selected or proper position. In addition, the helper is usually directly in the installer's way. If the installer does not have a helper, then the installer must use props of some type under the cabinet or must simply be strong enough to hold the cabinet up with one hand while fastening it with the other. These approaches are usually clumsy, unsatisfactory and dangerous. In addition, lifting cabinets can cause back injuries and other medical problems.
It would be highly desirable to provide an apparatus that can be safely operated by one person to lift and hold a cabinet in place while that person secures the cabinet to the wall or ceiling. A further problem associated with positioning such cabinets is the requirement to level and shim the cabinets prior to final installation. The use of conventional vertical lifting devices, per se, does not readily allow such leveling and horizontal positioning of the cabinets.
One prior art example shows a cabinet installation device that includes cabinet support blocks slidably arranged on a pair of rails for providing controlled movement in either direction in the horizontal plane. The support blocks and the rails are supported on a rectangular piston that is vertically controlled by means of a hydraulic jack. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires the use of a power drill to raise and the lower the platform of the device.
Another prior art example shows a device for lifting and holding a cabinet to be mounted to a wall or ceiling. A base member is mounted on a suitable support, and a hollow, linear, elongate drive shaft extends upwardly from the base member. An elongate lift shaft is received coaxially within the drive shaft, with the lift shaft being driven in a longitudinal movement up and down within the drive shaft. At least two elongate, hollow stabilizer shafts are spaced outwardly from the drive shaft, with a longitudinal axis of each stabilizer shaft being substantially parallel with a longitudinal axis of the drive shaft.
An elongate idler shaft is received coaxially within each stabilizer shaft, with each idler shaft being movable longitudinally within its respective stabilizer shaft so that the upper end of the idler shaft can move up and down relative to the upper end of the respective stabilizer shaft. A planar lift plate is attached to the upper end of the lift shaft and the upper ends of each of the idler shafts so that the lift plate moves up and down as the upper ends of the lift shaft and the idler shafts move up and down. The lift plate is constrained to remain substantially perpendicular to the drive shaft by the idler shafts as the lift plate moves up and down. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a suitably stable and wheeled base for use with heavy cabinets and hardware.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cabinet lifting device to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design and assists an operator to maintain a cabinet steady during an installation process. Such a device advantageously allows a user to effectively lift a heavy cabinet or other hardware into place safely and easily without the help of another. The device conveniently allows a user to advantageously achieve optimal alignment of a cabinet or other hardware by simply turning the attached handle. The device can be used by do-it-yourselfers as well as professionals. The present invention is simple to use and designed for many years of repeated use.